BeSaId HiGhScHoOl
by xoxTioxox
Summary: Rikku is playing blitzball, Lulu is totally in love with a mysterious new sixth former, Yuna is a loner and a lost soul and Tidus is just being as mean as possible to Rikku!


My Bloggin thingy ma bobby: Well see the other day i ahd a jerkin idea i decide to combine to of my plots for high school fics so here it is..

Please R R I will update as soon as i finish the next chappie

xoxtioxox

Main Characters: 

Rikku - The only female player on the blitzball team, and the main character of the story. She has a bad habit of stealing things and getting into detention. Bickson is totally in love with her but Rikku sometimes just pays him no mind. Her father hates him and his nicknamed him 'playboy' which everyone else has started calling him.

Yuna - From popular princess to school reject. Yuna used to be one of the most popular girls in the school that is until her best friend left and Yuna was rejected. To everyone Yuna is invisible. Ever since she had started the school she had had a crush on Tidus; but knowing it would never happen she has drawn her attention else where to Baralai.

Lulu - One of the schools only Wiccan's, and only child who has been Rikku's best friend since playschool. Lulu is totally in love with Rikku's other best friend Wakka and is sure he likes her too.

Tidus- Popular jock and the blitzball teams star player. His father Jecht is the school headmaster and is always giving Tidus a hard time. He is Rikku's old crush and a chauvinistic pig. He always makes sexist jokes at Rikku maybe he's trying to hide some it? Maybe his feelings? Who knows?

Bickson- 'Playboy' as Rikku's dad calls him has now taken place of his nickname. E is a rebellious love stricken teenager who will do anything to get Rikku only a lot of the time she pays him no mind. So then he goes out with a girl who Rikku hates to make her jealous; it works.

Baralai- One of the school badass; he used to be quite friendly with Yuna but when she turned unpopular he never spoke to her since. Although one or two times he would stick up for her when Seymour was taking the mick out of her two toned eyes.

Seymour-One half of the school's bad boy duo, he tends to get into the most trouble out of the pair and is often described as a person who would do anything for popularity and attention. Even back stab his closest of friends to get it.

Wakka- Rikku's half brother and the Besaid Aurouch's team captain. Although he and Rikku aren't related he is the protective type. He is also one of Rikku's best friends. He alike Tidus fancies himself as a pro blitzer for a top team which actually has a chance of winning the league.. lol

Chapter 1: Never Push A Girl Too Far

It was the first day back at school after the long six weeks holidays and Rikku opened her locker, she pulled out the books she needed for today along with an old photo which she must of left there from last year. It was a picture of an old crush of hers. Tidus, they had never actually gone out but Rikku had on many occasions became close friends with him, but that's all it was to Tidus, friends. She gripped the picture between her fingers and was about to rip it and throw it to the ground when she in decided to keep it, so she stuffed it in the back of her locker and slammed the door shut. As she turned to face the quad she noticed a group of boys approach her making a load of racket, the most coming from the boy in the centre with his red hair poking out of his half bandana it was easy to recognise him as Wakka, Emanuel College's blitzball captain.

" So I said what's it doing there," the crowd around him broke into a fit of laughter. As the crowd approached Rikku it started to thin out many of the boys going there own ways, but Wakka, Tidus and Bickson remained going straight ahead until they reached Rikku.

" Yo, Guys what's up" Rikku said giving Wakka a high five.

" The usual " said Wakka " Yeah the canteen foods sucks this year I mean bang on the hotdogs last but waffles." interrupted Bickson

" You going to be at practice tonight?" Wakka asked thumping Bickson on the arm.

" Sure, why not" Rikku said knowing that Tidus was about to make another sexist joke.

" Sure you can hack it you know guys can get kind of rough," said Tidus glancing at her as if she was 2 foot tall. He threw the blitzball he was holding at her chest, but she caught it.

" Are you sure you can?" Rikku threw it back Tidus caught it, but not before it hit him hard in the stomach.

" Catch you later Rikku"

Wakka said before walking away into the distance followed by Tidus and Bickson.

" So Tidus, looks like you got the wrong end of the ball," Bickson said elbowing him.

" Dude, the balls round " Wakka interrupted.

" I don't see why she's on the team?" Tidus said shrugging his shoulders.

" Because she's a good player, and because...." Wakka was saying before being rudely interrupted by Bickson

" She has a great pair of.." This time Wakka interrupted Bickson.

" Dude she's my sister," Wakka said looking behind him to check she wasn't listening.

" As I was saying a great pair of." Wakka covered his ears and ran ahead repeating

"I'm not listening" until he was out of sight. " Legs" Tidus cut in.

The day seemed to have flown by and before Rikku knew it, it was lunchtime she was out earlier than usual as she had finished her P.E lesson early well actually she'd bunked off in the school loos with Lulu. They grabbed something to eat and then sat in there usual sets in the top right hand corner of the dinner hall. It was a good few minutes before they were joined by Tidus, Wakka, Bickson who were all looking a little red from cross country.   
" What took ya so long," Rikku giggled.

" Well some of us actually went to class," Wakka replied picking at his cheeseburger

" So Rikku what have you got after lunch," Bickson asked.

" Drama," " Hey looks like you're with us," Bickson said with a smile on his face, us meaning him and Tidus.

" Oh I've just came from Drama, we've got a sub teacher it's the deputy head, " Wakka replied.

" Great " Rikku muttered,

" Oh yeah i forgot to mention it but im throwing a party at my house next saturday, so make sure your there," Tidus said winking at Bickson.

_**Lesson**_

The bell rang and Rikku took her seat at the back of the class, Tidus and Bickson sat in front and every now and then they would turn around and start making conversation.

Rikku recorded the notes off the board amongst the mass amounts of stick men drawings of Tidus dieing in very painful ways. She wrote: _'Shakespeare was born in 19..'_

A small ball of paper landed on her desk casually she picked it up and unravelled it, there was loads of small drawings on it of the previous blitzball game and underneath all of Tidus's stupid attempts at aggravating her was a message in Bickson's handwriting reading '_Ignore him! Do you want to go wiv me to Tidus's party? Love Bickson' 'p.s Tidus says miss Sherman is a hottie'_

She nodded at Bickson; he smiled and replied:

" Can't wait,"

Rikku picked up her pen to write back when the deputy head saw her;

" Rikku would you like to share what you have written on that piece of exercise paper with the rest of the class?" Miss Sherman asked, slowly walking towards her. Everyone was now staring at her and Tidus was issuing her to eat it, Rikku thought hmm Cal was such a jerk sometimes and it would be really funny to have his secret exposed to the whole class, but she didn't want everyone knowing about her and Bickson's business. Hopeing she would not regret her action, she quickly put the small piece of paper in her mouth and swallowed it, astonishing

everyone in the room.

" Well if that's the case Miss , you can explain to me in detention!"

_**Yuna's Lesson**_

"What you looking at freak" the tacky remark Yuna heard everyday had taken the place of her name to most people. She was silent; she never argued back it always ended up her books getting trampled on and her stuff being stolen.

"What's a matter cat got ya tongue" she ignored Dona and continued her drawing. It was of a serpent rapping itself around a Celtic cross amongst the vines and dead ivory.

"Hey I'm talking to you," this time Dona to get her attention grabbed her drawing and through it to the ground. Now she had Yuna's utter attention ever since her mate Adel had moved to Spain Yuna had been a loner in most lessons; and to all other people other than Rikku and Sam she had become invisible. Yuna stood up from her seat to pick it up she knelt down but as she did a boot trampled on her hand and kicked it to the back of the class. She sighed and went to retrieve it but as she did she was tripped over from again Dona's boot. The whole class echoed in an applause of laughter and the sounds of 'Ah loser' rammed in her ears and into her head, the laughter stopped after about a minute and Yuna scrambled to her feet to see the angry face of Mrs Elena Hughes staring down at her.

"Well Miss you may find the fact of crawling along the floor amusing but I certainly do not, I expect to see that up to scratch by the end of the lesson or you'll be joining me after school to finish it"

" But I ..." Miss Hughes ignored her words;

" Excuses, excuses stand out side Yuna I will deal with you later,"

Yuna didn't even try to explain she would be out numbered as no one in the class would take her side and she'd just end up in more trouble, like usual. If Adel was here things would of being different she was actually popular when Adel was around. It was like a food chain she used to be top predator but now she was the prey. She stood outside the classroom her usual place in most lessons, and ended up sitting down. She watched students as they opened and closed their lockers and went in and out of the toilets. She looked left oh great the school troublemakers were approaching Seymour and Baralai. The deadly duo as some called them always graffiting things only they never were expelled as the head had nothing on them. She looked the other way ever since she had become a freak they hadn't even spoke to her before that they on a rare occasion used to have lunch. She was still the same person, she wore her usual clothing usual make-up and still had the same personality. As they walked past Seymour kicked her on the leg, on purpose; alike she wasn't there whereas Baralai winked and managed to show a smile before been elbowed in the stomach by Seymour. They walked on like nothing had happened.

_**Blitzball**_

Rikku made her way to the changing rooms she was the only girl on the squad and most people frowned it, even when she scored goals to win matches they still saw it as a let down. When she was changed she made her way to the pitch and began doing her stretches every one else was already warming up. When the eventually started training Rikku had calmed down a bit, they started off with basic passing they then moved onto shots. Tidus showed off with his Side Shots but everyone was used to them by now. After that they played a few games of 4 a side the teams were the following:

1. Side A

Rikku, Tidus, Datto, Letty

2. Side B

Wakka, Bickson, Biggs, Kyou

Rikku was captain to Tidus' disappointment, he hated the fact a girl was over powering him and he knew it. Rikku's team was winning 2-0 when it all went wrong Rikku was about to score when Tidus ran past her and tackled the ball out of her hands and scored himself. HALFTIME.

All the other members of the Emanuel College's got stopped playing and watched what was going.

" What the heck is up?"

" What" Tidus said shrugging his shoulders

" You know what"

" What you think you could of hit that in the net?"

" Well I might of if you hadn't snatched the ball out of my hands"

" Not my fault you can't play", Tidus threw the ball at her so it hit her in the stomach, she threw it back and it hit him harder only in the face. Tidus collapsed on his back; Rikku just turned away though and exited the pool leaving him there, lying on the floor in agony. Sharply she threw a small circular object to the floor, the team badge.

" I quit!", she said not turning back. The team rushed to help Tidus to his feet only Bickson stood still watching Rikku's figure disappear into the sports hall.

" Rikku" Bickson muttered.

Bloggin

Ok thats the first chappie im working on the next one :) This is a redone version of my first fic so hope you enjoy :)

R R

xoxtioxox


End file.
